1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for aiding handicapped individuals and, more particularly, to a system that facilitates the production of an alert signal by an individual in need of assistance.
2. Background Art
The medical industry is constantly seeking ways to allow handicapped individuals to function independently or with minimal assistance. A large number of handicapped individuals are required to ambulate with the assistance of a walker or a cane. Others are confined to a wheelchair. While many of these individuals are capable of substantially independent living, they are often placed in closely supervised environments principally because of the potential dangers associated with a fall. An otherwise self-sufficient individual might be unable to elevate themselves after a fall. After such a fall, it is not uncommon for some individuals to remain in this state unattended for hours, or days. There are many reported cases of death as a result of individuals falling and being unable to right themselves or summon the necessary help.
To allow a handicapped individual to live relatively independently and safeguard against such situations, an individual in a wheelchair may keep on their person a cellular telephone. However, after such a fall, the person may be totally incapacitated, which makes dialing of the phone impractical. Further, the force of the fall may thrust the telephone out of the reach of the individual.
Systems are also known which allow automatic, remote dialing of an emergency number through a conventional telephone line. In one such system, a transmitter is carried on a chain which may be worn around the user's neck. In the event of a fall, the user need only press a button to access an emergency line. This system also requires that the individual manually convey the signal after the fall occurs. After the fall, the individual may be in an awkward position which prohibits operation of the transmitter. The nature of the person's injury may also be such as to preclude reliable operation of the transmitter.
The need exists for an alert system which is reliable enough to afford peace of mind to a handicapped individual living in a relatively independent environment.